To Warm A Lion
by Gunblade Junkie
Summary: Set 10 years after the final battle with Ultimecia, the Fated Children have settled into a world of peace. Unfortunately, peace never lasts and an old enemy rears his head, plunging the world into war and chaos once again. However, not everything is as it seems while betrayals hit hard. However, all it takes is a little love to warm the coldest spot. Character death. Squalphie


Hey ya'll, Gunblade Junkie here. This is the beginning of a thought I had a couple years ago and I am just now trying to put it onto paper ... err, a computer screen actually. Anyways, this is my first try at a fanfiction story though I read them almost daily. English class was never my best subject in school but hey, gotta start somewhere, right? Anyways, without further ado, I give you To Warm a Lion.

Disclaimer: I do not own, or pretend to own, Final Fantasy VIII in any way shape or form.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Betrayal**

Block. Slash. Parry. The perpetual dance of two warriors, gunblade against gunblade. Ever since his enrollment into SeeD, Squall has been constantly engaged in this ritual with his greatest rival. Always trying to outdo the other through the years, it was during the Sorceress War with Ultimecia that Squall concluded this dance with himself on top. After the war ended he thought it was over, that the fighting was done and the grim future of a dominated world would never happen.

If only he knew the truth …

"SEIFER!" Squall yelled as he swung Lionheart down to meet Hyperion. Sparks flew as the two blades met at face level, each gunblade master staring down the other before both pushed off each other to get space. Seifer ran in again swiping his blade at Squall aiming to strike his chest only for Squall to expertly parry the strike and stab at Seifer's shoulder. A quick spin and downward strike by Seifer had Squall blocking into another standoff, each grunting with effort to try to overpower the other.

"Why Seifer? Why do all of this again?" questioned Squall as the roars of battle raged behind him. This had been in the forefront of Squall's mind for the past three months as the world was on the brink of war again. Seifer, who had disappeared for the past 10 years after the final battle with Ultimecia, had suddenly reemerged with an army of beasts, monsters and non-SeeD mercenaries. His goals were unclear as his army caused havoc and destruction around the world.

Balamb SeeD, led by Commander Leonhart and allied with both Galbadia and Trabia Gardens, was dispatched soon after to meet this threat head on. Over the three months of battles that ensued, SeeD slowly dwindled Seifer's forces until all that remained was a single group holed up in a large underground cavern in northern Trabia. This is where the six heroes of the last war confronted Seifer in the hopes to finally conclude the war. Once inside, the six heroes broke off into pairs as they defeated enemy after enemy in order to face the instigator of it all.

Selphie and Irvine, the couple everyone knew would eventually come together, finally got engaged a month prior to the war. While Irvine insists to everyone that the reason it took them so long was because he needed to outgrow his womanizing habits and Selphie needed to settle down from her partying ways, only those closest to the two know that it was because Selphie was expecting a child and Irvine did not want his child to have unwedded parents. Selphie regardless was only too happy to accept his proposal and immediately started wedding planning, reminding everyone why she was always the SeeD Ball coordinator every year. Outgrowing her teenage attire but not her bubbly personality, she now wears a black mini-skirt with compression shorts underneath, black boots that ended just below the knee, and a loose pale yellow long-sleeved shirt. She let her hair grow over the years, falling to midway down her back and held in a loose ponytail much like a certain Cowboy's. Barely showing a bump, Selphie confidently supported her fiancé with magic and her nunchukus while he decimated the onslaught with Exeter. Irvine, while older, preferred to keep the same look as before, only changing the color of his overcoat to black.

Zell, sporting a version of the formal SeeD uniform that looks much like his style of clothes from the war against Ultimecia, split off with Quistis and took out his enemies with a multitude of hand to hand combos and a pair of trench knives he had decided to adopt into his fighting style. While no longer living at home with his Mom, he bought a house and moved into Balamb for himself and his wife of five years, the girl in the library. The two have a three year old son, William, and twin eight month old daughters, Isabella and Gabrielle.

Quists stood with Zell and offered long range support with her Save the Queen and blue magic. After the war with Ultimecia, she was able to get her teaching license back and has since become the top instructor in Balamb Garden. The Trepies continue to worship her and many SeeDs have tried to win her heart; however, no matter how much time passes her heart will always belong to one stoic soldier and so she continues to remain single but ever involved in her friends' lives. While still the most mature of her close circle of friends, she has loosened up over the years and no longer chooses to look like someone twenty years older. Her hair is worn down, reaching the small of her back, and she now wears a pair of fitted khaki cargo pants, brown boots, a blue short-sleeve mock turtleneck shirt and a form fitting brown leather jacket.

Rinoa and Squall formed the final duo and stood side by side as Sorceress and Knight. The two did wonders for each other over the years as they got closer to each other. Rinoa's bright, carefree personality managed to get Squall to open up more to his friends. Smiles could be seen time to time and a conversation with him could now be a two way event instead of talking to a wall. His clothing attire never changed, wearing the same pants, boots and jacket that has been his trademark style.

While more open than before, his stoic personality allowed Rinoa to calm down and mature as an individual. She became less naïve and impulsive and even learned to be serious on occasion. Her whole look changed as well, wearing tight black leather pants, black leather boots that came up to her mid thigh, a tight black short sleeve shirt and light blue jacket that matches Squall's with white angel wings on the back. Her black hair, once long, has now been cut short to just above her chin in length. Since she no longer needs to worry about stockpiling magic before a battle, she has done away with her trademark pinwheel weapon and fights alongside Squall with her potent magic, no longer a simple supporter behind the lines.

The three groups separated and continued their fight to the end, praying to finish this quickly. It was as they neared the back of the cavern that Seifer finally showed himself. As the flames of rivalry ignited within Squall, he separated from Rinoa and told her to back-up the others as needed. With Quistis and Zell fighting a mid-level Ruby Dragon, Rinoa had decided to assist Selphie and Irvine as they tackled an imposing Marlboro. Squall then ran to Seifer, each intent on making this their final fight.

"Chaos Squall. This is our purpose, why we exist! Don't tell me you can't understand what I say. You know as much as I do that we are warriors, Knights for our sorceress and it is only through chaos and battle that we become fulfilled", replied Seifer as he started to gain the upper hand on Squall. With a final push, he managed to throw Squall off balance and slice into his upper right arm as he brought Hyperion back. "First blood is mine."

After gaining his balance, Squall brought his left hand to the wound on his right arm to assess the damage. "You don't have a sorceress any more Seifer. The wars are over, Ultimecia lost. She's gone!"

Fortunately the cut was not deep and did not bleed too heavily, but he did not have time to use a potion or cure as Seifer just grinned and calmly said, "There can only be one Knight Leonhart", and then was immediately upon him.

The two Knights fought fiercely, trading blows back and forth, ducking and dodging like only two masters of the gunblade can do. A few more light hits were scored on each other throughout the fight but nothing that impeded the movement or strength behind the swings of their blades. All around them were explosions and screams of anguish but the two only concentrated on each other for each knew one simple lapse was all it would take to lose this battle.

"_This isn't like Seifer. He has always been aggressive but never like this. Not even during the last war was he this crazed. And when I mentioned him not having a sorceress to serve anymore he just grinned. The only sorceress alive right now is Rinoa and I'm her Knight. How can there even be two Knights then, unless …_" but Squall never got to finish his thoughts as he heard a gunshot followed soon after by a piercing scream. "Selphie!" he thought.

Seifer took advantage of Squall's lapse and with an upward diagonal swing of Hyperion, he scored a deep cut across Squall's chest, causing him to fall back and trip over a rock on the ground. Squall landed on his back and managed to sit up as he saw Seifer calmly walking towards him, his left had going to his chest to try and staunch some of the bleeding. As Seifer moved in front of him, Squall had slowly gotten to a knee using his Lionheart as a support with the ground, his vision somewhat blurred. He could still hear screaming behind him but he had to find a way to beat Seifer if he was to help his friends.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen! Look at you, you can barely keep yourself up. How do you even think you will protect your precious Rinoa now? I guess I can take care of her now, I always did enjoy hearing her scream my name", Seifer said with a crazed grin. "Any last words before I end your miserable life?"

"F…"

"What was that Squall? You're gonna have to speak up now if you want me to tell all of your friends how you begged for your life."

"I … said … FIRE!" With the words spoken Squall threw his left hand out and cast a fire spell at Seifer. Seifer had no time to dodge as he was only a couple feet from Squall and took the spell to the chest. However, the spell was relatively weak and only forced Seifer back a couple steps but this was exactly what Squall wanted. With speed belying of his injuries, Squall shot to his feet and swung his Lionheart at Seifer, cleanly removing his left arm from his body as well as Hyperion.

"Ahhhhh", yelled Seifer as he saw blood flying in the air. With the loss of his arm, he became unbalanced and was forced to a knee while holding himself up with his right hand on the ground. His breathing was labored and blood pooled by his left foot.

Casting a Cura spell quickly, Squall felt some life and energy return as we started to walk towards Seifer. As Seifer looked up into Squall's eyes, Squall stated "It's over now Seifer. You've lost." He brought his gunblade up to strike the finishing blow when he just barely heard Seifer breathe out, "Not yet".

Before he could ponder what just happened Squall felt unimaginable pain. Looking down, he saw a hand reaching through him, a feminine hand. A feminine voice whispered in his ear, "Surprise" and then a squelching sound was heard as the hand was pulled back out. All squall could do was fall to his knees in shock and see the love of his life walk in front of him next to Seifer with a blood coated arm and large smile on her face.

"What took you so long", questioned Seifer as Rinoa gave him a Curaga spell in order to keep him alive. After feeling the pain recede and strength return, Seifer walked over to his severed arm and picked up his fallen gunblade before walking back over to Rinoa and giving her a heated kiss.

Rinoa moaned into his mouth before pulling back and answering, "Sorry, some of the others didn't want to go down very easily." Her eyes ventured over to Squall's before her hand sensually came up to Seifer's chest and her head on his shoulder. "Are you surprised Squall? You are so easy to manipulate. Did you honestly think that the world would forever live in peace? I am a sorceress, a being of divine power. Ever since I received my gifts I have been feared and hated, tolerated at best. The people of this world are like ants who are scared of their own shadow. They can't even fight for themselves, hiring SeeD to do all their dirty work while they hide away in safety. And what is SeeD but an organization whose primary purpose is to rid the world of sorceresses. Remember that one Squall or did you conveniently forget that fact since you were blindly in love with me? I would rather live and be feared then be loved and hunted down like a pig. The only way I can live and stay safe is to eliminate SeeD and rule the world. With the primary leaders of SeeD destroyed, nothing can stand in my way. Good-bye Squall, it was fun while it lasted."

At this Squall couldn't believe everything he had heard. Everything he knew was falling down around him. Everyone he loved, gone. He then saw Rinoa take a couple steps back while Seifer took a step forward. Raising his Gunblade, Seifer looked right into Squall's eyes and said, "Looks like the fight and the war will be mine now after all. I am not sorry to say this but I am really gonna enjoy this."

As the gunblade was raised all of the way up, Seifer heard a distinct _click_ and then "Sorry Pardner", and then a resounding _bang_.

Blood splashed across Squall's face as he just saw Irvine walk up to Seifer's left side, aim Exeter to his head and pull the trigger. He did not even see Rinoa flinch but rather smirk, almost as if she had expected this to happen. "_Is this how it is going to end?_" thought Squall as his world started to go dark. The last thing he saw was Irvine wrapping his arm over Rinoa's shoulder and giving her longing kiss before they disappeared from the cave in a flash of flames. Broken and dying, he finally closed his eyes and started to fall forward only to hear "SQUALL!"

And then he knew no more.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it, the opening of my very first FanFiction story. I have a general idea of how I want this to eventually play out but it will take me a little bit to properly map this out. I don't want this to be a fan driven story, but if any one is seriously interested in the story, feel free to offer a suggestion or two of where you want to see this go. If you enjoyed reading it, please provide a review as I can always use the critique. Please be honest. I completely welcome negative critiques as long as the are constructive. Negativity for flaming sake will just be overlooked and forgotten. Again, I hope you enjoyed my take on the future of the FF VIII story, as it only starts from here.


End file.
